A Moment Neither Would Forget
by Sir Edward
Summary: [onexshot] IsaacXJenna. A cute little short story about an unforgetable moment... Enjoy!


A Moment Neither Would Forget

Jenna and Isaac lay next to one another on a grassy hill.

They where peacefully sleeping, as the gentle sun bathed them in its resplendent rays.

On the other hill, Felix and Mia sat talking to each other.

Garret, Ivan and Piers where in the woods, hunting for food.

Sheba sat alone, on a rock, her eyes closed, because she was deep in thought.

There was a gentle breeze that blew the limbs of the trees merrily, rustling leaves as it weaved its way through.

Jenna's eyes opened, squinting from the bright light.

She rolled over and faced the other way, and found that she came face to face with Isaac.

Her eyes widened for a moment, then she smiled.

"Isaac." She said the name with a tone that she normally never used, a cross between love and friendship.

The young man stirred in his slumber, and his blue eyes snapped open.

"You call me?" He asked, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No." She said, the small smile still settled upon her lips.

"I thought I heard you call my name?"

"It must have been the wind." She replied, grinning a little wider at the face he made.

A gentle gust caught her bright red hair, as she rolled onto her stomach.

Isaac watched it carry the fiery strands up toward the sky.

"_Her smile is always so beautiful_," He thought.

She brushed the strands away as they settled across her face.

"It is such a beautiful day today, isn't Isaac?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." He replied.

Neither wanted to break the silence of the moment, because it was so peaceful and calming.

Jenna unconsciously moved closer to Isaac.

"I am so glad that we finished that quest. It felt like we would never finish it... I was afraid that the Doom Dragon might kill us, but then I remembered that you and Felix where there, and after that, I knew we where safe." She practically whispered.

"I was afraid that night too... It was the most fear I'd felt in my life." He said, his clear blue eyes clouding at the memory of that long fight.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to bring up a sad subject. I just..." Jenna started.

"It's okay Jenna, I... Just remember that night, when I thought my father had died... I was lost..." Isaac's eyes clouded more, as he recalled the night all over again.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and smiled at Jenna.

"Let's just forget about that for now." He said, a slight frown upon his face.

"Okay." Jenna said, worried that she might have put up a wall between her and Isaac.

He caught the worried look on her face for a second, just a single moment of panic that had crossed her beautiful face, before it faded into an inconspicuous look.

"Jenna?" He asked.

"What?"

"You... Seemed worried about something a moment ago..."

She blushed prettily, and turned away.

"It was nothing..." She said, trying to hide the embarrassment on her face.

"Really?"

"Um... No. It was something... But..." She turned to Isaac, and smiled.

"Well... I... I was... thinkingaboutyou." She said, saying the last bit very quickly, and jumbling her words.

"You where... Thinking about me?" Isaac's eyes widened, and Jenna got the feeling that she was staring into the depths of the ocean, the blue was so deep, and rich, she longed to just stare into them.

"Yes." She said in a small voice.

"Why?" Isaac was confused, and he didn't know what else to do, but to ask.

"I was worried that... I might have hurt our friendship... When I..." She didn't get to finish the sentence, because Isaac had put a finger over her lips.

"Don't worry." Was all he said, his finger resting gently against her mouth.

He removed it slowly, and the moment passed when the wind picked up slightly, and knocked a branch off the tree above them, and it landed between them.

Jenna jumped a little away from Isaac, and the spell was gone.

She shot daggers at the branch, and threw it down the hill, inwardly cursing its unwanted interruption.

They both blushed at the same time, and turned away, lost in their own thoughts.

"That was a little... Awkward." Isaac said, after a long bout of silence.

"No. Isaac... I need to tell you... I... love you Isaac!" She said, a tone of desperation crept into her voice.

"Huh?" Isaac said he did not believe he just herd those words.

"I love you." She said again, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, because she no longer had to keep it secret.

"You do?" Isaac said.

"What do you want me to do to prove it?" Jenna asked her voice had a little edge to it. "Do you want me to kiss you or something?"

"Um..."

"Good, because I'd like to now, would that be okay?"

Isaac stared at her for a moment, then just nodded in reply.

So she did.

She leaned in, and pressed her mouth against his, and they kissed.

Isaac felt his stomach do a loopty-loop, and he closed his eyes.

They kissed for a few moments longer, and then Jenna pulled away, with a slight fire burning in her eyes.

"Finally." Came a voice from the woods behind them.

They jumped apart, and looked away from each other, and tried to pretend nothing had happened.

Felix stepped from the shadow of the trees, and smiled, something he rarely does, and laughed, something he almost never does.

"I was waiting for this to happen." He nodded at the two people sitting in front of him, and laughed again.

This was something that Jenna and Isaac never forgot, because it was the first time that Felix actually looked happy in almost six years.

That was something to be remembered.

**The End!**


End file.
